No Past, No Future
by fan of this fic
Summary: Ryou is labeled as a despair child. Someone with a horrible past and no future. A uncontrolled power lives inside him and he doesn't know about it. He is a newcomer at the school Fortunia, a school for magical mysteries... It sound sad, but Ryou meet a lot of new people, some become friends, others he better avoid and one person he never could image he existed...
1. Do You Want To Stay?

**No Past, No Future.**

Chapter 1

**Do You Want To Stay?**

**Ryou's POV.**

_My story begins when the two persons I loved the most, died in a accident. Mother, sister. How could I ever forget? You were always there for me, to comfort me, to make me laugh and… Suddenly the love was over. Nothing was left of you. You two lay still on the floor, eyes were closed and a small trickle of blood ran from my sisters face. I was so insecure, I didn't know what I could do. In fact, there was nothing I could do… I felt so much pain in my heart. From that time, I started to act a little different as usual. _

_After the accident,my father brought me to his sister, he thought that she could take better care of me. That was the stupidest thing he ever has done in his whole life because my aunt was terrible. She was always yelled at me. I did everything wrong in her opinion. How much time I tried to call my father… Screaming if he could pick me up from this dark place.. I wanted to go home. But he didn't care at all, always busy with his work… Also he didn't believe me, he always told me to shut up about his sister because he adored her. My aunt held me as a slave and I only saw the daylight because of my old school._

_At the age of 15, I started to act even stranger than I already did. I still don't know why, but I guess she deserved it. Throwing stuff, yelling back if I could... It was nothing like me... So yesterday my aunt decided to sent me to this new school. She didn't told me much about it, only that it was a school were magic was allowed. She thought that maybe the magic people could calm me down. But I don't know any magic tricks, so HOW am I going to protect myself from flying snowballs or earthquakes…. _

_I walked towards the big building that looked quite normal. But I noticed that as soon as I walked through the gateway, everything changed. When I looked behind me, the city disappeared and transformed into a cliff with a waterfall. Wow, okay… That is odd… I walked as fast as I could further. I jumped on the small rocks that were lying in the water stream. I started to dislike this already… _

_When I stepped on the last stone, a door appeared and I walked inside. There was a blond boy who was examining me and gestured that I had to follow him. _

"Uhm, Hi…" "My name is Ryou." "How should I call you?"

"Joey." " I will lead you to the headmaster and the other students. Since there are some other new students too, you can go together in the newbie class to see how much magic you are capable off…"

"That is good to hear." _Glad I'm not the only one… That makes it easier. I mean, I don't want to be in a class with masters… I rather want my aunt. That would be less destructive.. I walked in another door and saw a woman with blond hair and a purple coat. That must be the headmaster… Next to her stood a several teachers and students. The rest of the students sat down and waited until this was over. _

"Aah, the last one finally came?" "Welcome on Fortunia." "My name is Mai and I'm your principal." "There will be plenty enough time to explain everything but for now, my students are just curious to know what the new ones can do." "Please go and wait there until Joey calls your name."

I stood between a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair and pink T-shirt. She looked normal. You wouldn't suspect magic from that one. But the boy… He had hair like gold and it jumped in every direction. His face was a bit green and two brown stripes walked from his eyes to his neck. And he had a small tail… Freaky?

Joey called the next newcomer. "Mariku?"

The gold haired boy walked forward. He had a big grin on his face. He held his hands together and a small green light blinded everyone for a few seconds. He fired the light of his hands and created a hole in the ceiling. Some of the students were not impressed, others clapped in their hands.

"Okay, that was great!" The headmaster looked happy. "Let we continue."

Joey looked at me and shouted my name. "Ryou, please come forward."

I walked in the middle of the room and then told everyone that I don't know any of my powers.

"Then why are you even here?" "You look really stupid now."

The headmaster glared at the boy who whined about Ryou.

"PLEASE, Marik!" "I know that you hate new people but you've got to give them a chance!"

"I'm sorry about Marik…" "He is one of the best water masters of the school but the glory is too much for him to handle." She whispered in my ear.

"That's okay, I can live with it."_ Oh, I just hope I can avoid that guy, that is not someone you want to have trouble with…. _

_The last girl was called Serenity, and she held a rock in her hand. It transformed into a butterfly. Man, those newbies are good! How could it that I can't compare with them at all..._

_Joey brought me to my room and I dropped myself on my new bed. I sighed, maybe its good to get some sleep.. You never know what tomorrow gives you..._

* * *

**_New story, this one came to me in a dream and I was like: Best dream ever. :D_**

**_I hope you will like it._**

**_Sadly, I don't own Yugioh, only the story. _**

**_Please review after you read it, I want to know if you are curious to see more.:D_**


	2. Powerless Feeling

**No Past, No Future.**

Chapter 2

**Powerless Feeling.**

**Ryou's POV.**

_I woke up from my dream. I felt so tired, even after I've got some rest. I also felt disoriented. _"Where am I?" I said while rubbing my eyes._ I changed my clothes and walked outside my room. I remembered it already. The new school, Fortunia. "_Great…" I muttered_. I was deep in thoughts when suddenly someone called my name. _

"Ryou! "Do you mind if I walk a while with you?" "I have no idea what to do…" It was Serenity, that girl I saw yesterday.

"Sure, why not?" "Maybe we can go to the headmaster." _If there is anyone who can tell us what to do… She would be perfect._

"I love the idea, but how do we get there?" "I don't see a map or something…" "Should we ask someone?"

_I looked around to see if there was someone we could trust. Mmh, scrap that idea… Do you really think I'm going to ask for help if I must talk to person who can kill me with one touch_? "Do you see someone here who is not dangerous?" I grinned. "I don't…"

I suddenly heard another voice. "Yes, you are right." "This school is not softies." "But don't worry." "Students are duty-bonded to leave you guys alone for the first weeks." "It depends on the years." "People who are here for three years, have to wait three weeks to challenge the newbie's." "Sounds fair enough, doesn't it?" The girl smiled friendly and shook our hands. "I'm Mana by the way." "And how should I call the new ones?"

"Hi, I'm Ryou and this is Serenity." "Nice to meet you."

"The same goes for me." "This is my second year and I'm learning Healing Magic." "Most of the people are really rude against newbies, but you guys look really kind." "I will promise to help you and I won't challenge you, unless you want me to."

I was happy to hear that. "Phew, Thank you so much." "Could you tell us where we can find the headmaster?"

_She looked at me as if I asked for a trip to hell. "_I would highly recommend not to bother her." "She looks friendly in the beginning, but she can be really irritating." "Maybe I can help you with something…"

"Erm..." _I was slightly confused by her answer._ "We wanted to know if there is a schedule in here." "We haven't got a clue what to do now."

"You know what…" "I will ask your teacher if you can wait until tomorrow." "After that I will give you two a guiding tour." "Stay here please!" She ran away.

"I'm glad there is someone here to help us out." _Serenity looked extremely relieved._ _Well I am too. Also good to hear that the first weeks I can't get real problems with that Marik guy. I didn't even noticed that Mana was already back._

"Hi."

"Oh, Hello Mana!" I laughed.

"Are you guys ready?" "What do want to know first?" "I can tell you something about the outdoor activities, the class, the people on this school or something else."

"Maybe it's a good idea to know a little more about the persons here first." "After all, that is the most terrified thing here."

She chuckled. "You make it sound pretty bad." "Well okay." "There is not so much to tell about it actually..." "Every person is different, we really have a huge variation on this place." The people who think they can handle everything are Marik, but you know him already, Gozaburo, that is a really strong person and like two meters high, The headmaster and the rest you will meet soon enough.

_Do I need to be relieved now? Really. That does not sound good at all. _

"There are also a few other people to watch out for." "Do you see that boy over there?"

_The boy floated in the air, his eyes were blank. His skin was grey and he looked really sad._

"That boy is called a despair child." "Everyone of them look very different but they have one thing in common." "Every despair child has no powers for a long time, but the power stacks up, higher and higher until the boy or girl snaps."

"But you don't have to worry about that, just keep away from them and you will be safe." " It's not that I have anything against them, I feel really sorry for them.""But I don't think newbies can handle these people." "Even I have trouble with them…" "And I don't believe that you are one like them Ryou." "You doesn't look like them, you are too kind and too friendly for that." She looked in my eyes. "But some people will disagree with me…" "It sounds really hard, but you have to try to use magic, within a few weeks, otherwise some people may starting to avoid you." "And the others will try to tease you, no matter what."

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me…_

"Now something about the class.""The first months, you will learn the basics." "Teachers will see soon enough what your specialties are." "After that, you can go to the specific class, but you can ask if you may change your class if you want to." "You also have a lot of lessons outside." She laughed. "Teachers are afraid that there are some students who can destroy the whole classroom…" "I already checked what you have tomorrow." "You first go outside and play a special kind of volleyball with us, the second years." We know the basics and may be able to help you." "After that you can go inside and take some rest until you get called."

"Get called?" "With a phone or something?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell! " "Here you go!" She gave us a small ring with a blue stone inside. "When this thing lights up, you have to gather in your classroom." "Let's go outside." "I want to show you something freaky."

_Mmh, I wonder… What could it be this time?_

_We walked outside. There was a huge trainings field and a forest. At the end of the sides there stood a huge wall. She pointed in that direction. "_Whatever you do, don't try to climb over the wall." "I tried it once, but behind that wall is a huge canyon with a old and small gangway." "Unless you can fly, I would really advise you to stay here." "To be honest, I wouldn't be happy at all if you left.." "Because everyone is so egocentric here, I don't have a lot of friends…" "So please don't go…"

_I have the strong urge to leave this place. Really… But since I have no choice…_

* * *

**_New Chapter._**

**_Thanks for the support people! _**

**_I already have a favorite. :D Thanks a lot!_**

**_HarvestDragon: Thanks for being honest to me, I'm glad you like it and I can understand what you mean. Sorry for that. English grammer is hard sometimes. :P_**

**_Please Review ! :D_**


End file.
